


The Lost Treasure [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Series: Slumbers Deep and Dreams of Gold [Podfics] [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, Past major events follow book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why have you never married, Cousin Bilbo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Treasure [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628824) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Length: 00:05:53

Stream:  
Listen or download directly form soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/lavender-siren/the-lost-treasure).

Download link: [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=8e3fdd3000814c086438b80e9cb4c3ff&download)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [mithen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mithen/pseuds/mithen) for writing this so that exists and I can podfic it!
> 
> Not much else to put here except that I am super proud of this and I can't wait to do the rest of this series. If you haven't read them already, go check out the rest of the fics. Stay tuned at the end for a couple of my mistakes and my ridiculous responses to them!


End file.
